


Wear This School Uniform Taekwoon!

by HappyVirus707



Category: VIXX, 빅스
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Gay, Hakyeon is Taekwoon's bestie, M/M, Mention of Sebastian, Oneshot, School Uniform, Sorry y’all no smut, Taekwoon is bottom as always, wonshik is a cheeky little beep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVirus707/pseuds/HappyVirus707
Summary: Taekwoon came home one day from college theatre practice to find Wonshik laying on his bed with a Japanese highschool uniform by his right side and lube and condoms on the other."Oh no."





	Wear This School Uniform Taekwoon!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling errors!

"I am NOT dressing up in a school uniform!" Taekwoon screamed, his usual quiet voice was now gone. 

"Why not?" Wonshik frowned, "It'll look cute on you." He looked into the older male's dark eyes. 

Taekwoon glared at him, "Because, I'm a _MAN_ , Wonshik!" He yelled. "This skirt is not going to look good on me, even if my face is covered with makeup and I have a wig!"

"You made me dress like a butler last time, though. Do you know how choked I felt with that tight collar on? Or how sweaty my hands were in those white gloves when we were fucking?!" The younger male broke eye contact to dramatically point to his left hand, "When I finally took them off, they were soaked!" 

"But that was your choice to not take them off! I just wanted you to look like Sebastian!" Taekwoon complained. 

" _You_ wanted the gloves ON, don't lie." 

"So? What does that have to do with me wearing girls clothing? If you wanted to see someone wear female clothes then look for a woman!" 

"You know what? I will!" Wonshik stood up, grabbed his blue backpack and slammed open the door, stomping out. 

Taekwoon stood there, shocked. Will he really find a woman? Even if he did, Taekwoon shouldn't really mind because...they aren't in a relationship, they are(errr...were?) 'friends with benefits' as most would say. 

The argument started when Taekwoon returned home from practice for a musical he was performing in for a college project and saw Wonshik laying on his bed with a smirk. Obviously, he thought they were gonna fuck like normal but instead, the bastard pulled out a highschool girl's uniform. The skirt was plaid. There was a button up white shirt and over it was a black sweater. On the side, there were black knee high tights.

At first, he was confused like any other man would be. A girl's uniform? Why? But it clicked together when he saw the lube and condoms sitting next to the younger man. 

Of course, as the other partner, he knew he should be cooperative because he made Wonshik wear a butler costume while he was in his Sebastian phase but he never expected to be brought a cosplay himself. "God!" He quietly mumbled with his normally calm but now angry voice, then proceeded to face plant on his pillow as he let out a long sigh. "I'll apologize tomorrow...I guess I'll wear the damn thing..." He scrunched his nose at the thought. 

His manliness would be taken away in a skirt and blazer. He sighed again and rubbed his face on his puffy pillow. Unless he's top? Which is VERY rare, since Wonshik hates being a bottom. He's only been bottom once and all the way till the end, he cried like a baby. Taekwoon smiled a bit at the memory.

Now he felt extremely guilty, he shouldn't have said that. Partnership is about working together but Taekwoon was just salty that he had to wear a highschool uniform. Where the hell did he even get it?

He also shouldn't have said to look for another woman, what an idiot. Taekwoon is a fool when it comes to love, a very tall and quiet fool. He loved him too much and was afraid to say something since they've been friends since childhood. 

-

Taekwoon walked into the college with black bags under his eyes. He clenched on his black backpack handles, he couldn't sleep. He just wanted to apologize and get it over with. A school uniform couldn't be THAT bad could it? 

He ruffled his black hair and took a deep breath in. He opened the door to the lecture room and was immediately greeted by his fellow classmates. They liked him, even if he didn't talk as much as they did. Taekwoon enjoyed their company sometimes, but some of them can be annoying. He and Wonshik share the same friend group so it's not impossible to see him and meet up normally. 

"Sit over here!" Jaehwan motioned for the younger male to come over and sit by him. Jaehwan was his best friend. 

Taekwoon shrugged and walked to the younger man with his natural pout on his pink lips, he set him backpack down and sat beside him. 

"Didn't you know we were celebrating before our performance? I didn't see you yesterday at the after-party, why didn't you come?" He frowned, "Everyone was asking about you." 

"I had something waiting at home." Well, the thing left. The two had a bit of a chit chat(well Jaehwan talking mostly and Taekwoon listening). As Jaehwan was telling Taekwoon about the delicious food he had, Taekwoon looked around the room for Wonshik. He spotted the brunette quickly but hanging on his left arm was the most popular girl in their class! Her boobs were so pressed up on him that the black haired man thought they were gonna burst. 

He didn't realize he was staring until Jaehwan finished talking and softly shook him, but he was intensely glaring in the brunette's direction. He really did get a new woman! He watched as the younger male tucked a stray hair away from her face. She blushed and snuggled her head closer to him. Anger bubbled up. _Fine. Be like that, no problem at all._ He told himself.

He took a breath in, she was probably just a new friend. Wonshik _is_ popular after all. A new friend couldn't be so bad. 

-  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon were currently outside, eating on a bench in front of the college. It's a popular place for eating. 

"Hongbin is having a party again," Hakyeon looked up from his phone to look at the solemn man. "You comin'?"

"Maybe..." Taekwoon replied, a pout visible on his plump, pink lips. "When?"

"Tonight, at 9:00." 

"Okay." 

"..."

"..."

"What's up with you?" The older male finally said after a moment of pure awkwardness. 

"What do you mean?" Taekwoon replied, his voice as soft as ever.

"You look like you just took some bad drugs and you're thinking about how you were once the youngest human." Hakyeon laughed. 

"Haha. Very funny." The younger man faked laugh before continuing the conversation, "How many people are coming to Hongbin's ”Alcohol and Drugs” fest?" That's what it was. If it was a Hongbin party, it was a rowdy and loud party. Not really Taekwoon's style but he goes sometimes.

Hakyeon laughed again, "You forgot to mention ”Sex with Strangers”. Anyway, I've heard that...about 30-50 people are coming? Want me to ask him?" He waved his phone.

"No, I'll probably only stay for a few minutes maybe..." Taekwoon gestured him to put the device away, "Are you gonna pick me up?" 

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

"...is Wonshik going to be there?" Taekwoon asked, a bit hesitantly. 

"I'm sure he is," The older looked at him, "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" 

"Uh, no." 

Hakyeon stared at the latter suspiciously, "Now that I think about it, you usually eat lunch with Wonshik but you're eating with me today..." 

"We're friends, it's normal for me to want to eat with you right?" Taekwoon sheepishly laughed.

"Something happened." Hakyeon sighed, "Spill the deets, Daeguni." 

Hakyeon was one of the five people who he was exceptionally close with. They had been friends ever since Hakyeon thought that Taekwoon's shy personality was funny in the beginning of the semester. He had surprisingly broken through the younger man's shy shell and now they open up to one another. He was also Jaehwan's close buddy.

Hakyeon knew that Taekwoon and Wonshik had a ”friends with benefits” relationship. He disapproves of it but he knows that Taekwoon was just in love with the male and too afraid to confess. Wonshik and him also had a pretty smooth and good friendship. 

After Taekwoon told the older about their argument, he bursted out laughing. 

"No way!" He stifled out between laughs. He was slapping the table and holding his stomach. "A highschool uniform? Oh my god!" His voice got higher as he spoke, his laugh was suffocating him. 

Taekwoon unintentionally pouted, "Hakyeon! This is serious!" 

"Sorry!" Hakyeon wiped the tear that nearly fell out during his laughing outburst. "You guys are so silly." 

"No," Taekwoon replied, "It's him being silly. I mean, I'm a grown man in my twenties who's over six feet tall, why would he want me to wear a school uniform?" He complained.

"Why would you want him to dress as a butler, though?" 

"Well..." The younger man didn't have an answer.

"Honestly, if he found another woman then go make him jealous at the party." Hakyeon's eyebrows started wiggling, the action made Taekwoon laugh out loud which was a rare sight for others besides his close friends. 

_That sounds way better than fucking in a skirt._ Taekwoon thought. 

-

"I swear, I won't be the one to apologize first this time!" Wonshik grumbled. 

"Tell yourself and just wait." Hongbin laughed.

"Not helping." The older sighed. 

"It's your fault for wanting him to wear a skirt." Jimin said, she was playing cat games on her phone as she spoke. 

"If you didn't help me make him jealous today, I'd say something rude but as your pal I won't." Wonshik retorted, resting his forehead on the desk from his class. 

"Karma is gonna get back at you, Wonshik. Watch, he'll go to the party and try to make you jealous or something." Hongbin calmly spoke. 

"This isn't a k-drama." Wonshik sighed, "I know he holds grudges but he wouldn't do that, right Jimin? Just getting him a little jealous wouldn't hurt." 

"Oh, it'll hurt." Jimin laughed. 

-

At the party, Hongbin greeted Hakyeon and Taekwoon who came a bit late. Taekwoon wore ripped, light blue skinny jeans with an oversized jumper. Hakyeon wore black jeans with a flannel shirt exposing his revealing black undershirt but covering his arms. 

"Glad you came this time, Taekwoon!" Hongbin smiled happily, his dimples showed. Taekwoon always thought that the dimples were perfect looking on the younger man. 

"I couldn't miss one of your crazy parties, bean." Taekwoon pinched Hongbin's cheek. 

"Hakyeon, he just called me bean!" Hongbin gasped. 

"He only calls me ahjumma, why would you call him a cute nickname before your beautiful Hakyeon!" Hakyeon asked to Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon ignored both of them and went in. 

It was crowded and he managed to get to the kitchen. He was feeling a bit thirsty. He saw multiple fridges with bottles of beers and vodka stocked up, God was Hongbin a rich kid. 

On the counter, there were multiple red cups lined up. Taekwoon took one of them and gulped the whole cup down in one go. He was nervous and didn't know if he'd succeed by making Wonshik jealous. 

"God, Taekwoon! Took me forever to find yo–" Hakyeon paused and looked at the empty cup in Taekwoon's hand. "You're drinking that much already?" 

"It's probably just juice or somethin' lol." Taekwoon said. He felt a bit dizzy and held a hand on the counter to hold himself up. 

"Did you just say ”lol” in real life?" Hakyeon cackled. 

"What is this? It tastes really good." The black haired man grabbed another cup, "You should get one." He started drinking that cup down. 

"I'll have to ask Hongbin about that," Hakyeon also grabbed a cup and started drinking it. 

"Is it good?" Taekwoon asked. 

"Taekwoon." 

"Wha'?" 

"This is tequila." 

"Oh." 

"You should probably stop drinking it, you get drunk pretty easily." 

"..."

Taekwoon chugged that cup down as fast as he could.

-

Almost everyone was gone from the party besides ten people since it was nearly three in the morning. Six boys, four girls. Taekwoon had stayed longer than expected, he was quite an eyesore when he was drunk. 

"We should spin the bottle." Hongbin suggested. The ten people sat in a circle and for the first time that night, Wonshik saw Taekwoon. He was leaning his head on Hakyeon's shoulder and snuggling with him as he kept complaining about something. 

"It's like we're highschool students again." Jaehwan said, bringing the glass bottle and setting it down. 

"That's the point of my parties, Jaehwan." Hongbin laughed. 

After heated discussion, they decided whoever was the drunkest could spin first and the punishment is kissing whoever the bottle lands. For. A. Minute.

Taekwoon was so drunk that he laughed at every joke Hakyeon made so they decided to let him spin first. Wonshik was praying that the bottle would land on him. He saw how drunk Taekwoon was and when he was like that, he was touchy. Very touchy. He hoped that Taekwoon wouldn't go through and kiss whoever it was on the other side if it was anyone but him. 

"Here I go!" Taekwoon screamed, and everyone besides Wonshik laughed at his funny attitude change. They only saw loud Taekwoon when they get close to him or he's drunk. 

It spun. 

A few seconds past before the bottle stops and Wonshik felt his heart drop when it didn't land on him but the man next to him. 

"Ooooh, Sanghyuk!" Everyone cooed but Wonshik. 

It landed on Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk was the youngest person on campus in their college. He was also one of the strongest. He and Taekwoon aren't really close, only a bit friendly with each other. Once, Sanghyuk was so drunk that he playfully threw Taekwoon around like a rag doll. They were friends because of Hongbin. Wonshik and Sanghyuk were pretty close, they came together to the party. 

Taekwoon smiled and grabbed Sanghyuk by his shirt collar. "Whoa, who knew hyung was so inpatient!" He said jokingly before he was shut up. Sanghyuk gasped when he felt soft and warm lips on his own. 

Someone had already started the one minute timer. Taekwoon wondered if Wonshik was jealous yet but he had his eyes closed. Sanghyuk clumsily tried to keep up with Taekwoon's fast and professional techniques. _Damn, how could a man this shy be so good at kissing?!_

Taekwoon's eyes widened when he felt the back of his shirt being pulled away from Sanghyuk and he looked to find the person who grabbed him. 

He saw a fuming Wonshik. 

"Come with me." Wonshik simply said, voice deathly. Shivers ran down the older's spine. Taekwoon gulped as he was being dragged out of the living room by his hand roughly and into the hallway where no one was. The last thing he saw in the living room was Hakyeon giving him two thumbs up. 

His body was slammed against the white walls and hot, soft lips touched his own. His eyes stared at Wonshik who's eyes were shut tightly and eye brows furrowed in annoyance. At first, Taekwoon did nothing but slowly started to kiss back and shut his eyes. Slowly wasn't going to cut it. 

Wonshik was an impatient man, almost like a child. His eager hands roamed Taekwoon's chest under his oversized jumper, his kisses getting deeper and deeper. He bit Taekwoon's bottom lip, asking permission to roam his mouth with his tongue. He would've done it anyway. 

Taekwoon wrapped his arms loosely around Wonshik's neck and one of his hands were caught in his brown hair. He felt Wonshik pushing himself closer to Taekwoon. Taekwoon let out a surprised moan when he felt Wonshik's hand squeeze his ass. 

Wonshik teased at Taekwoon's hole by pressing at it through the jeans. Taekwoon disconnected their heated kiss. A thin string of saliva connected to the tip of Wonshik's tongue to Taekwoon's. They both panted heavily. Wonshik leaned in to kiss the older man again but Taekwoon blocked it with the back of his hand. 

"We can't do this here." Taekwoon scolded. "If we walk any further, Hakyeon and the others are right around the corner."

"So?" Wonshik bitterly spoke, voice a bit loud. "Let them see. Let them hear!" 

"Why are you so angry?!" Taekwoon yelled back. 

"Because you let Sanghyuk kiss _you_! On your lips! That are _mine_!" Wonshik looked pathetically sad and angry. Taekwoon's heart skipped a beat when he heard it. He was...jealous? 

"Wonshik—"

"I know we never talked about this but I know you have feelings for me!" Wonshik turned away, huffing. "At least I thought... You kissed Sanghyuk so easily. Without even a second thought." 

Taekwoon flushed red, he knew? "I...I was trying to get you..." He softly whispered the next word, "Jealous." 

Wonshik stayed quiet, he clearly heard even though Taekwoon's voice was as soft as a crumb falling in water. 

"I saw you with Jimin and—" Taekwoon took a deep breath. "I was jealous."

"She's only a friend," Wonshik retorted. 

"I know!" 

"If you love me, just say so and don't tease me!" Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon's shirt collar and pulled him closer so they were face to face. Only a few inches away from each other. 

"U-um..."

"..."

"...I-I love you." Taekwoon's palms were sweaty and his finger tips trembled. He didn't expect to confess at a party when he was half drunk in a hallway. Without another word exchanged, Wonshik pressed his lips onto Taekwoon's and pulled him closer by his waist. After a short make-out session, it left Taekwoon in a daze. 

With gentle care, Wonshik grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hallway. He let go to go into the living room and get Taekwoon's coat and his. Afterwards, they left the party without saying anything else.

-

When the door closed behind Wonshik, it was his time to pounce Taekwoon. Wonshik took Taekwoon's lips into his and pressed his body against Taekwoon's.

"I love you, too." Wonshik confessed. "I loved you for so long." His hands held Taekwoon's face lovingly. A gentle smile was played on his lips. 

With those words spoken, the older male felt himself on the brink of crying. Tears developed in the corner of his eyes and he bit his lip in order to not let out any of his disgusting sobs. 

Wonshik saw the tears, they flowed down Taekwoon's pink cheeks now. He felt himself getting a bit flustered. He was never good with consoling a crying person but he tried. His right hand wiped a tear off his cheek and he leaned in to kiss Taekwoon's forehead beneath his hair. Seeing Taekwoon affectionately lean into his hand with tears on his face almost made Wonshik cry.

"Wonshik..."

"Let's sleep," Wonshik said and lead the way to the bedroom, tightly holding Taekwoon's hand. They were both tired. 

As they laid in bed, with full clothes on, Taekwoon turned to Wonshik and ran his hand through the brunette's hair. "Um," Taekwoon bit his lip, "Where did you get that high school uniform...?" 

Wonshik looked at him, a bit surprised. He was nearly asleep but Taekwoon had asked him a strange question. "I got it from Sanghyuk, but I've returned it now." Wonshik snuggled closer to Taekwoon. "I figured since you hated it so much, why keep it?" 

"Hmm," Taekwoon hummed and kissed the top of Wonshik's head. "Goodnight." 

The younger man smiled. "Goodnight." 

-

"Uh, hey, Sanghyuk." Taekwoon sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Ever since that time they kissed, the two didn't talk for awhile. A few days passed since Wonshik and Taekwoon got into a real and serious relationship, which made both men happy. 

"Yes, hyung?" Sanghyuk looked up from his phone.

"Do you remember that female school uniform you gave Wonshik...?" The older male awkwardly asked. 

Sanghyuk's mouth made an 'O' shape, "Yeah. Why?" 

"Heh, well..." 

-

Wonshik sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. His classes just ended so he was free to do whatever he wished. He stopped at his door and took out his key. 

When he walked in, he immediately headed for his bedroom to put things away. He should text Taekwoon and have him come over. 

As he opened the door, a fruity scent smacked him right in the face. He saw Taekwoon on the bed. With. A. School. Uniform. On.

His urge to scream was held down by his amazement. 

Taekwoon wore the plaid, short skirt that Wonshik had asked him to wear. The bottom of his white button up shirt was tucked in his skirt. His thighs were wrapped with black knee high stockings with bows on the side. His feet wore some plain black heels and his lips were painted red with lipstick. He had makeup on. MAKEUP.

His legs were crossed, showing off their beauty.

Wonshik stared in awe at how beautiful Taekwoon was. He felt his face heat up when Taekwoon smiled at him. "Wonshik...come closer, would you?" He said, a seductive tone prominent. Wonshik gulped, excitedly walking towards Taekwoon. "Do I look beautiful, Wonshik?" 

"You look stunning," Wonshik said under his breath, "Way too beautiful..." He went to lean in to kiss the older male but he was stopped. 

"I'm in control today," Taekwoon grinned, "It's my treat." 

Wonshik's legs almost collapsed along with his heart.

-

EXTRA : 

"Good work, Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon high fived the younger man. "I can't believe it actually worked!" 

"Me, too. I thought we were gonna get caught!" Sanghyuk let out a relieved sigh, "If you didn't get that uniform, then this would've never happened, good job!"

"You flatter me too much, Hyukkie." Hakyeon flipped his nonexistent long hair. 

"I can't believe they confessed to each other in a hallway though." Sanghyuk gloated.

"Yeah, and with us watching." Hakyeon cackled. 

Sanghyuk evily rubbed his hands together. "Wonshik was so thick headed that he was never gonna confess." 

"Same with my little Woonie." 

"We're like cupids!" The two males giggled like little girls.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLOOOOOO, I tried my best at making this story funny but I don't know guys. I also wrote the smut so should I add it?
> 
> Edit: HOOOOO shit, y’all won’t like this but I broke my phone and my data is lost along with the smut. Sorry, everyone. ;(


End file.
